jamas admitiré que es amor
by Melanny
Summary: Gupta no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos hacia sadiq, en un día de navidad habrá una lagrima derramada. mal summary " es la primera vez que hago esta pareja"
1. Navidad

Hetalia no me pertenece

Fic creado horas antes de navidad

Yo no me hago responsable de hemorragias nasales, llantos y muertes (¿?)

Espero que disfruten de todo esto :3

es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja no me peguen T_T

* * *

Gupta estaba en su casa, tranquilo como siempre, era 24 de diciembre, vísperas de navidad, el no lo celebraba puesto que el no era de esa religión, pero aun así respetaba a los ciudadanos que la celebraban.

Andaba de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba de su casa, andaba intranquilo, no sabia porque, sentía que todo lo que estaba haciendo era simplemente para matar el aburrimiento, pero aun así no podía, así que decidió quedarse tranquilo, se fue al balcón de su casa y observo el cielo despejado, las estrellas aliñadas, y la luna brillaba como nunca, sabia que debía respetar las religiones y costumbres de otros, pero porque lo hacían? Cual era el motivo de aquella festiva celebración? Que es lo que traía con ella? Felicidad, unión y alegría? Simplemente eso?, habían muchas preguntas dudosas en su cabeza hasta que sintió que alguien entraba en su cuarto, alguien conocido.

Que haces aquí? –Pregunto sin voltear a mirar a aquel hombre parado en el marco de la puerta-

Porque me tratas así cada vez que vengo?-se fue acercando lento y seguro-

Cada quien en su hogar no lo crees así –se volteo a verlo- sadiq…

Pero visitar siempre a los amigos nunca es malo no lo crees?-sonrió picadamente-.

Soy tu amigo pero no por ello vas a abusar de mi confianza y entrar a mi casa sin mi autorización –miro seriamente al turco-.

Gupta, gupta, gupta…tranquilízate yo no tengo con quien pasar la llamada "navidad" del que todos hablar-se acerco al lado del egipcio y lo miro a los ojos- no quiero estar solo tu sabes a lo que me refiero…

Si me vas a utilizar no gracias, prefiero que te retires inmediatamente de mi casa –hablo seriamente dándole la espalda al turco-.

Pero yo no me refiero a eso que hacen las parejas en la noche, yo simplemente quiero pasarla contigo gupta- se acerco mas a gupta y le acaricio el brazo y luego poso su cara en su cuello-

No me toques sadiq…-se alejo inmediatamente de el- se lo quieres, yo no quiero que me utilices mas –bajo la cabeza- al menos no como las otras veces...-susurro apenado-.

Yo jamás te utilizaría gupta –se acerco nuevamente a el- déjame remediar lo que hice algún tiempo atrás

Sadiq solo vete de mi casa, hablaremos eso después- hablo seriamente- necesito estar solo por ahora…

Gupta yo…-fue interrumpido-.

Sadiq no hagas esto mas difícil por favor-gupta se apoyo en el pequeño balcón de su casa-.

Sadiq estaba a punto de acercarse pero se dio cuenta que el perro de Gupta estaba ahí a su lado y por sobre todo gruñéndole molesto, el simplemente no dijo nada y decidió retirarse en silencio, siempre era lo mismo, gupta se enojaba con el e inmediatamente su perro guardián aparecía en su defensa, a veces detestaba que gupta tuviera algunos poderes de invocación debido a sus ancestros.

Adiós…gupta –miro por ultima vez a su "pareja" quien le daba la espalda y sin mas que decir se retiro de aquel lugar-.

Gupta miraba a las estrellas, una inmensa tristeza lleno su corazón, bajo la mira y observo a su perro fiel sentado observándolo detenidamente, se agacho y abrazo a su perro, este simplemente se dejo abrazar, sabia que su dueño sentía mucha tristeza y por ello trataría de protegerlo a como de lugar.

Gupta se sintió aun mas triste al abrazar a su perro, el era el único fiel a el, siglo tras siglo siguió con el y sin ningún fallo; una lagrima negra rodó por su mejilla morena no podía guardar por siempre sus sentimientos tristes, pero aun así no admitiría que amaba al representante de Turquía, lo volvía loco, las noches que llegaba borracho e interrumpía su casa sin permiso alguno y luego le hacia el amor, lo utilizaba pero aun así se sentía querido, siempre quiso eso, amor; pero cada vez que el se acercaba para tomarlo a la buena el siempre se negaba, no sabia si era por dignidad o por los principios que le inculcaron.

Jamás admitiré que te amo Sadiq –susurro limpiándose la pequeña lagrima negra-.

FIN!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, fue inspiración a ultimo momento además es la primera vez que hago un fic de esta pareja, lo siento si quedo algo raro

Acepto críticas….

Review…


	2. entre los faraones

Regalo de año nuevo, tomenlo como ustedes deseen! pero este es la parte de gupta con los faraones...que ocurrira, no yo se

hetalia no me pertence TwT

nos leemos abajo...

* * *

Despues de varias semanas, gupta se sentía mas tranquilo, trataba de olvidarse del ultimo incidente del dia 24 de diciembre, ahora estaba mas concentrado, atendia a sus superiores, no es que se haya descuidado pero sentía que no lo estaba haciendo bien.

Casi diariamente iba al templo de sus ancestros, hablaba con ellos, trataba de no contarle lo sucedido pero ellos lo veian todo y sabían que gupta sufria por dentro.

Deja fluir tus sentimientos Gupta –hablo Amenofis III-.

Señor pero yo…-fue interrumpido-.

Con tal de que no te usen como botin de guerra esta bien –hablo Cleopatra VII-.

Es que ustedes no lo entienden…-volvio a hablar paciente el egipcio-

Claro que entendemos querido, siempre estamos viéndote-hablo Ramses II-.

...

No diga eso ramses! Es muy pervertido! –hablo Cleopatra indignada-.

Eso depende de como lo pienses Cleopatra- dijo tranquilo tutankamon-.

Sus majestades…-trato de interrumpir la pequeña pelea que se estaba formando-.

Yo lo tomo de buena manera Tutankamon! Ramses es quien no se expresa correctamente-hablo con superioridad Cleopatra-.

Yo! Y ahora que tengo que ver yo en esto! –se exalto Ramses y miro fijamente a Cleopatra- yo me he expresado bien, yo lo tomo como el cuidarlo, el estar siempre vigilándolo de que no cometa alguna equivocación grave, a eso me referia yo!

Majestades…-hablo suavemente gupta-.

Basta! –grito Amenofis- este es el problema de gupta no de ustedes que se ponen a pelear como niños y no ayudan en nada-

Muchas gracias Amenofis –hablo sonriente gupta-.

Lo sentimos mucho –hablaron Ramses, Cleopatra y Tutankamon-.

Tengo una idea! –hablo Cleopatra entusiasmada- que tal si llamamos a Selkis*

Estas loca mujer! –hablo Ramses- no puedes invocarlos! Gupta correría un grave peligro.

Es verdad –susurro apenada Cleopatra-.

Sera mejor que…-hablo Amenofis-

Admitas que lo amas…-completo la frase Tutankamon-.

No …-respondio secamente-.

Todos los faraones que quedaron mirándolo, como si los hubieran ofendido, pero sabían que no era asi, desde que conocio a Sadiq, Gupta se volvió mas frio consigo mismo, no aceptaba lo que quería hasta que otras personas se lo hacían ver, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas, se había vuelto terco.

No podemos hacer nada entonces –respondio cleopatra-

p-pero…- intento hablar Amenofis pero fue interrumpido-

he dicho nada! –volvio a decir cleopatra-.

Gupta no seas duro contigo mismo y aceptalo –dijo tutankamon-.

Gracias por todo –fue lo unico que dijo gupta y sin mas que decir se retiro-.

Los faraones no dijeron nada y volvieron a sus recientos, a partir de ahora todo se volveria mas difícil.

FIN

* * *

*selkis es la diosa o dios que castiga los crímenes y esta relacionada con el mundo del mas alla.

waoooooo gupta es terco! esta medio raro el capitulo pero es lo que mi loca mente hizo...el proximo capitulo sera de sadiq.

P.D: se acerpan criticas, agradecimientos y amenazas (?)

Review (?)


	3. Jefe! y preparación de una fiesta

Hetalia no me pertenece -creo que eso esta de mas-

nos leemos abajo...

* * *

El trabajo, las relaciones diplomáticas, todo había empeorado desde que había visitado a Egipto, es como si gupta le hubiera enviado varias maldiciones para que todo le fuera mal, su jefe y presidente claro esta, andaba como loco, decía que Egipto iba a cortar alianzas con el y con el país, "esto es malo"-pensó.

Que haré que haré! –Hablo su jefe-.

Señor tranquilícese esto pasara pronto…-hablo tranquilamente recostándose en su silla-.

Pasara pronto! Pasara pronto! –se exalto tirando papeles al piso- acaso no entiendes que si Egipto corta relaciones con nosotros los demás también lo harán!

No creo que sea para tanto señor, Egipto no puede convencer a tantos países para dejarnos…-hablo tranquilo- no tiene suficiente poder como nosotros.

Egipto puede parecer inocente pero no es tonto –respondió secamente su jefe mirando hacia la ventana- dime de una buena vez que le hiciste a Egipto…

Yo! –se levanto de su asiento- yo no tengo nada que ver en esto!

No es verdad! Egipto es muy cercano contigo y que de la noche a la mañana prácticamente rompa relaciones diplomáticas- lo miro- me crees tonto o que!?

Escúchame bien idiota! –Turquía se acerco a su jefe y lo sujeto de la corbata- yo no le hice nada, el no es nada para mi –al decir esas palabras le habían dolido pero tenia que mentir-.

Eres un idiota! –se soltó del agarre del tuco- porque eres terco!

Yo no soy terco y mucho menos idiota!-grito-.

Entonces dime que propones antes de que rompan todos los tratados que tenemos con Egipto! –hablo enojado-.

mmm….-se puso a pensar el turco-.

Hagamos una fiesta! –sonrió feliz-.

Estas loco! Como se te ocurre hacer una fiesta en estos momentos!

Dirás que estoy loco pero valdrá la pena –sonrió- mi plan es que la fiesta de disfraces, solo con antifaces para hacerlo mas interesante- sonrió al pensar como se vería Egipto con un antifaz y danzando para el- solo entre turcos y egipcios para mejorar las relaciones, que te parece?

Porque quieres hacerlo de disfraces y con antifaces? –pregunto confundido-

Tu solo hazlo, yo se que valdrá la pena –sonrió maliciosamente-

Esta bien, te haré caso –se sobo la cien- pero si no funciona te asesinare! *literalmente claro esta*

Todo con tal de ver de nuevo a mi dulce Egipto –pensó para si mismo-.

* * *

lo siento es muy corto lo se pero prometo que el otro capitulo sera mas largo para recompensar este...

les deseo un feliz año!

lo siento por este pero creo que es una pieza clave para el proximo capitulo...

Review?


	4. Sorpresa inesperada!

Después de la resaca de año nuevo he aquí otro nuevo capitulo de esta mini serie –okno-

Bueno esta demás decir que hetalia no me pertenece pero me encanta crear historias con sus personajes *y a quien no ¬¬' *

* * *

los jefes de Egipto habían aceptado la invitación, todo debía estar perfecto para la gran gala de la noche, los bocaditos, la pista de baile, la música, absolutamente todo.

Pero todo eso no le importaba al turco, quien estaba en su habitación preparándose para la fiesta, el solo quería ver a Egipto, decirle que lo amaba, que quería estar con el y serle fiel, era una decisión bastante convincente y sabría que eso bastaría para conquistar el corazón del egipcio, si el egipcio aceptaba dejaría de beber, dejaría de andar de chica tras chica en los bares, simplemente se dedicaría el egipcio, era un precio muy alto pero valdría la pena? Eso no estaba seguro todavía.

Casa de Egipto!

Gupta! Gupta! –Llamo a la puerta el jefe de Egipto-

Adelante –respondió suavemente-.

Al ingresar el jefe se dio cuenta de que Egipto no estaba vestido para la gran gala de la noche, sino mas bien andaba con una túnica sencilla que dejaba ver su delicado cuerpo moreno, acaso no asistirá? En que estaba pensando? El era quien tomaba mayormente las sabias decisiones, que haría sin Egipto a su lado?

No asistirás a la fiesta de esta noche? –pregunto-.

No…

Porque no? –Estaba confundido- tu eres quien tiene que ayudarme a tomar decisiones sobre las relaciones diplomáticas entre Turquía y Egipto.

Tengo asuntos más importantes que hacer –camino suavemente hasta su balcón-.

Asuntos mas importantes? Como cuales? Tu deber es con tu nación, no con otras personas Gupta –lo miro algo molesto-.

Mi madre es más importante que cualquier otra cosa-hablo seriamente-.

Nefertari*? –respondió-.

Si…

Egipto se volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos, era una mezcla de ira y confusión, el simplemente no dijo nada y ante un gesto con la mano le pidió que se retirara. El jefe asintió con la cabeza y de pronto se dio cuenta que debajo de aquel traje llevaba unos tatuajes, su expresión fue de sorpresa puesto que solamente la gente de baja condición utilizaba tatuajes antiguamente.

Egipto…-volvió a hablar el jefe-.

Si-.

Porque llevas tatuajes? –Pregunto por curiosidad-.

Es una muestra de devoción hacia mi madre, nefertari –hablo suavemente- quiero que ella me vea como un sirviente que clama por ayuda no como su hijo.

El jefe de Egipto se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras de Gupta, jamás lo había visto rebajarse de esa manera y mucho menos hacia su madre, simplemente se quedo callado y se retiro de la habitación de la nación, sabia que no podía pelear con Egipto, el tenia mucho mas poder que el y si lo atacaba sabría que su perro guardián vendría y lo atacaría, además de venir los ancestros; a veces se ponía a pensar, a quien le tenia mas miedo, al perro? A los ancestros muertos? O al mismo Egipto y todos sus misterios? Eso jamás lo sabría.

En la fiesta de noche…

Todos estaba en la fiesta, algunos bailaban, otros comían y otros tantos conversaban quien sabe de que; el turco se había dignado a salir con su antifaz, comenzó a bajar las escaleras que daban hacia el patio principal donde estaba la fiesta y fácilmente reconoció a su jefe que se encontraba hablando con el jefe de Egipto, eso lo animo mas y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, se acerco a su jefe y este le presento al jefe de Egipto, ambos se saludaron, de pronto noto la ausencia del invitado especial.

Disculpe mi impertinencia pero, donde se encuentra Egipto?

Egipto…-el jefe de este se quedo callado un poco avergonzado- el no puedo venir por motivos muchos mas importantes.

Asuntos mucho mas importantes? –pregunto confundido el turco- a que se refiere con eso?

Gupta se fue a ver a Nefertari –hablo un poco serio-.

Quien es ella? –Pregunto aun más confundido el turco- porque es más importante que esta reunión?

Ella es su madre –respondió molesto- no tengo porque darte mas explicaciones.

y-yo lamento la impertinencia de el –se disculpo el jefe del turco- el ya se iba verdad!? –Lo miro fijamente al turco indicándole que se valla-.

Sadiq entendió perfectamente la indirecta y se retiro con una leve reverencia. Se alejo del lugar lo mas que pudo y salio rumbo al jardín del patio de atrás, estaba molesto, porque justo en esos momentos Egipto no se había dignado a asistir a su fiesta, era acaso que el se había dado cuenta de sus planes? O es que acaso en realidad no quería volverlo a ver? Pero era su madre, no podía luchar contra la madre de Egipto, era muy riesgoso; el turco para desahogar su ira golpeo una estatua de dos enamorados besándose, que tras recibir el golpe del turco, este se rompió en mil pedacitos.

Juro que te volveré a ver Gupta, cueste lo que cueste –miro al cielo con la mirada triste-.

* * *

*Nefertari: antiguo Egipto, la madre de gupta, me gusto el nombre :3

pobre turco como me gusta hacerlo sufrir kolkokolkol~ pero yo se que al final tendrá su muy grata recompensa... kesesesesese~~

este capitulo es importante, porque en el siguiente es la decisión de Egipto yo planeaba hacerlo un final "no" feliz pero veo que eso tendría algo de desproporcionar y blablabla...

yo creo que Nefertari jugara un gran papel con su hijo en el siguiente capitulo y como ya esta de mas decirlo sobre este capitulo, las relaciones diplomáticas mejoraron! oh yeah! -pero a quien le importa si la pareja principal es turquia x egipto ¬¬'-

gracias por todos sus reviews me hacen muy feliz *w* espero que hayan tenido un buen año nuevo!


	5. La diosa, mi madre

Hey! lamento el retraso pero es que no tenia imaginación para escribir, pero después de rolear por fb con un canadiense sexy la imaginación vino al toque y he aquí este capitulo decisivo y el penúltimo e_é

No digo mas y los dejo leer...nos leemos abajo :3

* * *

Nefertari –susurro Egipto mientras se arrodillaba y agachaba la cabeza mirando el piso al sentir a su madre llegar por la ventana-.

Gupta…mi hijo –sonrió alegre-.

Nefertari reciba mis cordiales saludos de este humilde servidor suyo que clama por ayuda-levanto la cabeza levemente para ver a su madre-.

Nefertari, antiguo Egipto, la madre de Gupta, se había quedado sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de su hijo, la estaba tratando como una diosa y no como su madre que era; ella simplemente se digno a hacerle frente como una diosa, si eso es lo que su hijo quería, el lo tendrá.

Gupta, leal servidor mió, que es lo que deseas de esta Diosa del desierto –hablo soberanamente-.

Mi señora vengo a hablarle sobre un problema que tengo, necesito de su ayuda, por eso he venido clamando piedad, piedad de este humilde servidor suyo-miro fijamente a su madre- aceptaría usted ofrecerme su ayuda?

Que es lo que me darás a cambio servidor –lo miro desafiante-.

Todo lo que usted desee, incluso mi cuerpo y mi alma –le paro lentamente-.

No crees que es algo grande dar tu cuerpo y tu alma-miro con tristeza a su hijo, no quería hablarle de diosa a sirviente sino, de madre a hijo, eso le dolía mucho por dentro-

No me importa con tal de que usted mi señora me brinde su apoyo para solucionar esto-sonrió levemente-.

Esta bien, acepto, dime cual es tu problema sirviente –levanto su brazo haciendo un movimiento para darle a entender a Gupta que podía hablar-.

Últimamente hay un joven, el es turco, el joven me ha estado frecuentando, incluso se ha atrevido a decirme que me ama –siente un nudo en su garganta, sabia que le hablaba como una diosa a su madre, pero igualmente seguía siendo su madre y si le contaría mas sabría que se enojaría- …el también vino algunas veces y tuvo sexo conmigo-agacho la cabeza-.

Nefertari se quedo asustada ante lo que su propio hijo le había dicho, pero tenia que guardar calma- fue con tu consentimiento?-.

Mayormente no…-susurro avergonzado-.

Eso es una violación –hablo en tono serio Nefertari, estaba molesta- como tu, sirviente mió, que en tu sangre corre sangre egipcia sagrada permites ese tipo de cosas-.

Mi señora, lo lamento tanto pero es que yo…-sentía que no podía hablar y que en cualquier momento lloraría-.

Estas enamorado de el verdad-suavizo su voz-.

A Nefertari le habían dicho los faraones que su hijo estaba enamorado de ese turco abusivo, pero ese no era el verdadero problema, puesto que ella podía apoyar a su hijo en su relación, el verdadero problema era que su hijo se estaba torturando por dentro, el no quería aceptar sus sentimientos por el turco, era muy terco con respecto al amor en donde el verdadero problema lo tenia ella, por dejarlo solo desde un comienzo, gobernando una nación tan grande cuando el era un pequeño, en donde el simplemente confiaba y luego le terminaban fallando, el no tuvo el verdadero amor familiar desde un inicio y tal vez eso le este afecto ahora.

No –respondió inmediatamente- yo no lo amo, como puedo enamorarme de alguien con quien en cualquier momento puedo tener una guerra, en donde el es completamente opuesto a mi, dímelo madre! –Rápidamente se callo, ya había roto el lazo de diosa y sirviente-.

Nefertari simplemente sonrió cuando lo llamo madre, gupta su hijo había roto el lazo Diosa sirviente, ahora podría apoyarlo mas, incluso podía tocarlo y dejar que le de amor, amor el cual le hizo falta desde su infancia.

Hijo mió –se acerco a gupta- los opuesto se atraen, olvídate de las guerras, eso es algo muy secundario.

Nefertari hizo que su hijo se sentara en su cama, y ella se sentó a su lado, mientras lo abrazaba.

Mama…-susurro mientras comenzaba a llorar en sus brazos-.

Hijo mió, yo…yo se que tu lo amas y te puedo asegurar que el también siente lo mismo –levanto la cara de su hijo suavemente y con sus dedos comenzó a limpiar las lagrimas que salían- la culpable de tu falta de cariño soy yo, se que de pequeño andaste solo, sin nadie que te ayude o te enseñe a dirigir una nación, me siento culpable por ello puesto que yo veía lo que hacías pero aun así no podía hacer nada, tu confiaste en muchas personas y a cambio ellos te rechazaron, te abandonaron y te hicieron quedar mal, no sabes cuanto lo siento hijo –Nefertari se aferro mas a su hijo dejando que escapara una lagrima de tristeza-.

M-mama tengo miedo…-gupta parecía un niño pequeño pero no le importo, todo lo que quería ahora era el amor de su madre- …miedo a que me vuelvan a fallar y dejar solo.

No te preocupes hijo, tu madre esta aquí para apoyarte-se separa de su hijo y lo miro- además…a pesar de no ser nunca el definitivo, el primer amor perdura para toda la vida –sonrió-.

Gupta sonrió ante el apoyo de su madre, ella sabia todo, incluso de que el turco era su primer amor desde la primera vez que se vieron, pero debía aceptarlo, el amaba locamente al turco, no importa si el le falla, puesto que tendría una familia quien lo apoyaría, pero no debía pensar así, simplemente tendría que disfrutar del amor del turco, solamente esperaba a que no sea demasiado tarde.

A veces nos volvemos locos porque olvidamos que somos diferentes, pero el amor no es una competencia en donde uno se enfrenta al otro, sino es una cooperación en donde se necesitan la diferencia de ambos…-sonrió gupta dejando de llorar- gracias por todo mama.

De nada mi hijo, pero recuerda –comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana y antes de irse miro a su hijo fijamente quien estaba sentado al borde de su cama- acepta lo que la suerte te ha destinado, no lo desperdicies, ama con verdadero amor al hombre con quien vas a convivir para toda la vida, y así serás feliz contigo mismo y con los demás-.

Y sin mas que decir Nefertari desapareció, Egipto entristeció al ver irse a su madre, pero ella, le había enseñado el verdadero amar, tal vez no lo tuvo desde un comienzo, pero a partir de ahora formara un nuevo comienzo, tanto con la persona con quien mas amaba como con su familia, en especial su madre.

Gupta estaba decidido a salir inmediatamente a la fiesta pero sabia que no había apuro, debía tomar las cosas con calma, mañana buscara al turco y le dirá lo que siente. Después del dialogo con su madre, decidió tomar una larga ducha para borrar los tatuajes pintados en su cuerpo, eso lo ayudaría a relajarse y a prepararse para mañana.

Pero lo que no sabia es que un turco estaba en el primer avión rumbo a Egipto, le importaba un bledo lo que digan sus gobernantes, además solo estarían el y Egipto, no habría nada ni nadie quien los moleste puesto que los gobernantes de Egipto se quedarían unos días mas en su país, era el momento perfecto para hacer al egipcio suyo, así se oponga a sus intenciones.

FIN!

* * *

ufffff~~ espero que les haya gustado, a mi me dio pena pero les he adelantado el final! e_é y como me pedían lemmon...lemmon les daré para el capitulo final *w*

Al fin! Egipto acepto sus sentimientos! yey! que emoción ..Nefertari y sus frases tan emotivas y dan directo en el punto...

agradezco nuevamente a todos los que siguen esta historia que solo se iba a quedar en one-shot pero por los reviews he aquí los capítulos, todo es gracias a ustedes (:

Reviews?


	6. FINAL! diciendonos: te amo

Lamento mucho la demora pero abajo nos leemos ya que no quiero interrumpir en su lectura...

* * *

Sadiq andaba caminando rumbo a la casa del egipcio, ahora mas que molesto estaba preocupado y con grandes ansias de ver a Gupta, decirle de una vez por todas que lo amaba, decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos, no importaba si el lo rechazaba, el igualmente lo seguiría amando y estaría tras de el, no importa el sexo, no importa el alcohol, solo importaba el, Gupta.

En casa de Gupta

Gupta, después de la conversación con su madre, estaba decidido, el realmente amaba al turco a pesar de ser molesto, algo alcohólico y amante del sexo; se cambio rápidamente, se encamino rumbo a la puerta de su habitación y cuando estaba a punto de tocar el perillo de la puerta, alguien mas entra a su habitación mostrando rápidamente al turco muy bien vestido.

Que haces aquí? –Pregunto confundido el egipcio retrocediendo un poco-.

Vine a verte…-entro el turco cerrando la puerta con llave- te esperaba en la fiesta.

Yo…no deseaba ir allá-desvió su mirada- no me gustan mucho las fiestas.

Supe que estabas con Nefertari, tu madre-se comenzó a acercar el turco- me hacías tanta falta en la fiesta…-cogío de los brazos al egipcio atrayéndolo hacia el-.

Falta? Solo para observar como te ibas con cualquier chica que se te aparezca delante tuyo- se separo un poco el egipcio mirando directamente a los ojos del turco-.

No…-susurro volviendo a atraer al egipcio hacia el- yo te amo Gupta, jamás te dejaría por cualquier chica, mis sentimientos ya están definidos, y todos van dirigidos hacia ti.

El egipcio simplemente se aferro mas a Sadiq, el creería, porque lo amaba sin importar que, al fin había entendido y encontrado los verdaderos sentimientos hacia el turco; lo que en un inicio le parecía absurdo y confuso, ahora se volvía fácil y feliz.

Gupta miro directamente los ojos de Sadiq y el entendió perfectamente lo que el egipcio quería, así que se fue acercando lentamente hasta sentir que sus labios se rozaban y fue Gupta quien junto sus labios comenzando a besarse, el beso era lento y apasionado a la vez, entregándose todo lo que en algún tiempo atrás fue solo diversión y placer de uno.

Ngh…-gimió Gupta al sentir las manos del turco deslizarse por su pecho-.

Ambos se separaron, el turco con una sonrisa mientras que Egipto tenia un leve rubor en sus mejillas, eso le pareció al turco lo mas adorable que había visto por lo que le dio mas deseos de poseer al egipcio, instintivamente volvió a besarlo con mas deseos que antes, mientras sus manos comenzaban a viajar por debajo de la camisa de su amante, comenzando a masajear los pezones sensibles de Gupta.

Ngh, Ngh….-gemía mas fuerte el egipcio sintiendo las manos del turco en sus pezones-.

Pero gupta tampoco se queda atrás, a pesar de que el turco le estaba proporcionando un poco de placer, el dirigió sus manos al pantalón de este, desabotonando y bajando la cremallera del pantalones, sentía un bulto muy grande ahí abajo, al parecer el turco estaba realmente excitado.

Anda despacio-sonrió el turco rompiendo el beso mientras comenzaba a desvestir al egipcio-

Quien habla de ir despacio-sonrió gupta metiendo su mano en los boxers del otro-

Mgh…- gimió el turco al sentir las manos frías del otro-.

Sin darse cuenta ambos estaban en el piso, sadiq sentado mientras que Gupta bajaba lentamente hasta el miembro de este.

G-gupta…-gimió fuertemente el turco al sentir la lengua del otro-.

Gupta miro a su amante con deseo mientras comenzaba a lamer el miembro desde la punta hasta el final, realmente era duro y grande, poco a poco tomo mas confianza en sus actos y se desenvolvió fácilmente haciendo que el turco suelte mas de un gemido. El turco no quería correrse en la boca de su amante así que suavemente levanto la cabeza del egipcio haciendo que lo mire a los ojos.

T-todavía no…-susurro para luego atraerlo hacia el y darle un beso-.

Sadiq rápidamente se deshizo de los molestos pantalones de gupta dejándolo completamente desnudo y a la vez gupta desvistió completamente a su amado dándole pequeños besos por todo el cuerpo.

Tengo que hacerlo…-sonrió el turco introduciendo 3 dedos en la cavidad bucal de Gupta-.

Este acepto comenzando a lamer los dedos con gusto, una vez que estaban bien húmedos, sadiq llevo sus dedos a la entrada de su amante introduciendo primero uno, Gupta dio un suave gemido el cual era música para los oídos del turco, luego introdujo un segundo dedo y rápidamente el tercero, introduciéndolos lentamente, de adentro hacia fuera, hacendó gemir mas de una vez al egipcio quien se deleitaba. Un a vez llegado el momento, Sadiq saco sus dedos, con una mano cogío las caderas de Gupta y con la otra su miembro.

Estas listo? –Sadiq le dio una rápida mirada a Gupta quien asintió con la cabeza-.

Lentamente el turco fue introduciendo su miembro haciendo que Gupta se aferrace a el dando un gemido de dolor, ambos sabían que ese dolor no tardaría en desaparecer por lo que Sadiq espero un momento para que Gupta se acostumbre y luego comenzar a moverse suavemente.

Ambos disfrutaban de aquel momento, era especial, no era como los anteriores encuentros en donde solo uno de los dos disfrutaba del sexo, no, claro que no, esta vez era diferente, ambos disfrutaban, porque ambos se amaban, no había inseguridades, no había nada que destruya su amor, al menos no ese momento que solamente era de los dos y únicamente de ellos, de nadie mas.

Sadiq aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos, ambos gemían descontroladamente de placer; sadiq había encontrado el punto dulce de su amante por lo que comenzó a embestirlo, haciendo que Gupta gimiera altamente.

S-sadiq…y-yo s-siento…-Gupta se tuvo que morder el labio para no gemir mientras intentaba formar una oración coherente-.

Tranquilo amor…-Sadiq sentía que ya se iba a correr- y-yo también siento lo mismo…

Tras una fuerte embestida de Sadiq, ambos se corrieron gritando fuertemente; sus respiraciones era agitadas, Gupta se recostó en el pecho de Sadiq sonriendo, era el mejor sexo que había tenido.

T-te amo…-susurro-.

Y-yo también te amo…-respondió Sadiq-.

* * *

Tal vez no era como algunas personas querian pero trate de complacerlos de verdad...el motivo de mi demora fue porque me resfrie y ando con fiebre y parece que me fuera a morir...ademas de que estoy estudiando para ingresar a la universidad! es tan dificil pero yo se que lo lograre!

Si hay errores o algo que no concuerda avisenme para corregirlo en cuanto pueda...dificilmente logre acabarla pero todo sea por los que siguen esta historia Q.Q

ahora si me voy a descansar-esta en su cama(?)- los quiero a todos y gracias realmente por darle acogida a esta historia, aunque sea la primera vez que escriba de esta pareja...los quiero!


End file.
